Two Snakes, One Draco
by FreFre
Summary: Draco can't stop thinking of Harry, but he has finally found a way to get Harry out of his head. Warning: beastiality  however, not human on animal  and detailed sexual acts. You have been warned  first fic


_All Characters in this story are owned by JK Rowling and I do not take any credit for them apart from Aliquo._

_**Authors Notes:**__This story is for my dear Freyja and all those out there who enjoy the story. Also __If I get 5+ reviews I will write the next chapter_

_**Description:**__Draco can't stop thinking of Harry, but he has finally found a way to do so with the thanks of his owl__Aliquo._

_**Warning**__: contains beastiality (however not between a human and an animal)_

Draco was lying on his four poster bed in his dorm at school. The room had dark green walls with light green trimmings around the skirting boards and cornices, the carpet was dark green to match the walls. His owl Aliquo was perched on top of the oak wood dresser He had had a very long and stressful day and was very frustrated with his dropping of grades. Not to mention the fact that that blasted Potter was always around. I mean Draco loved seeing Potter as much as he could, it was the fact that he had to make it look as though he hated Potter and that he hated the idea of loving him. A Malfoy should never love a person of the same sex, especially someone who's in Gryffindor, someone like Potter. The way Potter struts around the castle and the way he eats, they way he flicks his hair when it gets in his gorgeous face, the way his big green innocent eyes stare at him whenever they pass each other in the hallways or during class and they way he bits his nice juice lips when he was thinking of the answer to the question one of the professors had asked him. By now Draco was very aroused, he was just thinking what it would be like to kiss Potters pale neck when he finally snapped out of the trance that he was in. "Damn you Har-Potter, Fuck" he said out loud. He knew he had to stop thinking about Ha-Potter because the more he thought about him, the deeper he was falling in love with him. But he still had a tent in his pants and he had to relive his frustrations somehow. He decided to take out his laptop that he bought just before school started. He did not like anything to do with muggles, however, he had to admit that a laptop and the internet had to be one of their better inventions and had charmed the laptop to receive internet where ever he was. He searched the internet for something that would get rid of the thoughts of Potter and was looking at all his regular sites, but none of them seemed to be working. He suddenly heard a hoot from Aliquo as he stretched his wings wide and took flight around the room, the owl looked somewhat like an eagle and landed next to Draco, he then pushed a button on Draco's laptop that sent him to a different page. As it started playing, two snakes were slithering around the screen intertwined with each other. Draco become very interested as to what was happening and Aliquo flew back to the dresser feeling slightly pleased with himself. Draco watched as the two snakes become very personal and he could feel himself becoming harder and harder, what was happening to him he can't be aroused by two snakes fucking, yet there he was sitting on his bed with a patch of wetness on his crotch as pre-cum was starting to seep out of the end of his hardened dick. All thoughts of Potter gone and the thoughts of climaxing to the intertwining snakes were full in his mind. He decided to undo his pants and slip off his boxers. The creamy pre-cum was starting to build up on the top of his penis and he used his thumb to spread it around his dick like lube. He started playing with his head as he watched the two snakes going at it and started stroking his shaft. He started to pick up the pass and his moans were getting louder and louder. He realised that he forgot to lock the door, but everybody should be still eating in the great hall and the risk of the situation just turned him on even more, knowing that someone could burst in on him made it that much more exciting. Draco started to move his index finger around the outside of his back entrance and slowly pushed his finger into his tight hole, he was going deeper and deeper with ever thrust in with his finger, he then slipped a second finger in plunged deeper. The snakes started hissing and so did Draco, he was rapidly reaching his climax and started cuming when the door suddenly opened where Blaise stode looking petrified at the site that greeted him. Draco was kneeling on the bed with two fingers up his arse and semen coming out of his cock while the object that Draco had could a laptop was showing a moving picture of two snakes having sex and Aliquo bobbing his head at Draco in encouragement.

_**Authors Notes:**__ Hey guys, thanks for reading, I would like to ask that you review this story as I wanna know if I should write more of this story, also if you have any ideas as to where you would like this story to go. If I get 5+ reviews I will write the next chapter :)_


End file.
